


Time to Work!

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack has time to spare in wake of a truce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Work!

It had been bad enough when the truce came into effect and Wheeljack learned of it. All those little projects he had been putting off came right back into his processor, and the Ark's inhabitants found themselves working around the projects as they tried to get used to this whole thing called 'peace'.

Then Grimlock came around spontaneously hugging everyone and passing out energon goodies like he was suddenly Primus himself. It took Cliffjumper to brave the labs, where he found Wheeljack hard at work on what looked like new frames.

"Jack...." Cliffjumper questioned.

"Oh, hey, come hold this!" Wheeljack said enthusiastically. "Figured, with all this time, I'd get around to doing those mods for the Dinobots...."

Cliffjumper suddenly decided that the ship to take most of them back to Cybertron couldn't be finished fast enough.


End file.
